Teardrops On My Guitar
by GoodCharlotte615
Summary: Jackson keeps talking about the girl he's in love with, and Lilly can't stand it. She just wants to be the girl he's talking about. One shot... songfic of Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. My attempt at a nonmorbid story! :D


He looked at me. I was standing in his living room, waiting for his sister to come back downstairs. I stood by the couch. I faked a smile at him. I didn't want him to know about how much it hurt, to act like this, like nothing is wrong.

Miley came back downstairs. She smiled and opened the fridge, making the picture stare me in the face.

Curse the Stewarts for their obsession for keeping the most recent pictures of Miley and Jackson on the fridge. His picture, he has no shirt on in it. His perfect body. Everything about him; just staring back at me. I close my eyes, and turn away from the fridge.

"You know that girl that I like," Jackson asks the room in general. Miley nodded, but I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help myself. I sat on the stool at the breakfast bar. Miley's phone rang, and she excused herself to go talk. Jackson carried on his conversation.

"She is a great girl. She has a lot of unique hobbies." He told me. He sat next to me, and continued on about how great a girl she was.

'How she's everything I'm not.' I thought. His proximity to me was almost enough to kill me. I laughed because when he's with me, he is the only person I can see. Everyone else around us just disappears.

"You know, she's beautiful. I think I have finally got it right. I am so in love with her." He said. My mind raged. I wondered if he knew that he was the only thing I think about at night. Miley came back inside; putting her phone in her pocket.

"Lilly, Jackson and I are going to go get some pizza for dinner, you want to come?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I promised my mom I'd make lasagna for dinner tonight." I lied.

"Okay." She replied.

"Well, I've got to go. I will see you tomorrow." I told her. We hugged. I took my keys from the counter, and stood up. Jackson stood also.

"Hug." He said. I reluctantly complied, trying to ignore the thoughts of how right it felt to be in his embrace. I retreated to my car, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

As I was unlocking my car, Jackson and Miley came out of their house, on their way to go get some pizza.

He walked past me, and I wondered if he could tell I couldn't breathe. I got in my car, and watched him get in his car. 'There he goes, so perfectly.' I thought.

He's so flawless. I just wished I could be just as flawless as him.

I started my car, thinking about how she'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and she's better know she's lucky to have someone so perfect as him. 'Whoever this girl was, she had better know that.' I thought.

I drove home, singing the song I wrote about him. I don't know hwy I sing that song, I feel like I have to for some reason.

When I got home, I told my mother I was tired, and was going to sleep. I turned off the light in my room. I sat on my bed, and looked at a picture of him on the nightstand. I put it facing down on the table, and hoped to get some sleep during the night.

Later that night found me sitting on my back porch, which faces the beach. A guitar in my hands, I was strumming along to the song I had written for Jackson. My eyes were closed as I sang the chorus.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do." Tears fell freely, each making a dull 'splat' on the top of my guitar.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do." Someone cleared their throat. I jumped, and opened my eyes to find Jackson standing in front of me.

"Jackson, why are you here?" I asked him, quickly drying the tears from my eyes and face.

"That was beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I looked down, and wiped the tears off the top of my guitar with my sleeve. Jackson took up the wicker chair next to me.

"I wanted to tell you more about that girl." He said.

"At ten p.m.?" I asked. I kept tears from falling. He came to my house to tell me about some other girl.

'Yeah." He replied. I put my guitar on the table a foot in front of me. I looked to my right, staring Jackson in the face.

"Her name… Is Lilly Truscott." He said.

"What?" I asked, before my brain could catch on.

"I love you Lilly." He said before he pulled me into a kiss.


End file.
